Secrets
by Rosie-bunnie
Summary: Reina, a girl with a dark past loves tennis and hates annoying people. Transfered into Rikkai Daigaku and meets the regulars, will they be able to heal her, gain her trust or even fall in love with each other. Rated Teen for Language. ReixYuki


**Hello. Thank you for viewing this or soon reading this story. As you know I really like Yukimura, Seiichi paired with a Mary sue girl. I just love the paring I'm sorry if you don't. **

**I am really exited! I am probably going to main this story so I'm going to focus this story! Lets get this story started, Enjoy~**

_Italic is english_

normal is japanese

underlined is other language

* * *

_Life complicated... so hard to choose which way to go. Light path? Dark path? __**He **__Lead me to the dark path and left me. Pain... just painful... just someone help me..._

"_Rikkai Daigaku... I guess this is it" _I sighed

The school 3 stories high. '_Office... Where is the office...' _I thought as I walked into the building and to the office on the first floor. The main door, go down and you see lots of class rooms but just keep going down and you'll see it.

"_Hello may I have my schedule, Reina Echizen and transfer student" _I muttered loud enough for the secretary to hear.

_"Ah yes. Please wait a bit, I must find the paper. Feel free to sit on the chair over there" _

I turned back to see the chair that looked really fluffy and comfortable, walked over and sat on it. I was liking the chair and was disrupted by the secretary.

"_Miss Echizen I found the schedule. You are amazingly smart, a freshman in the senior's class!" _I stiffened

"_Thank you I must go now, I must find my class" _I faked a smile

First period- English class 3-1. '_I went to the 3rd floor.. I can't find the class. The schools too big...' _

**_Bring~_**

_'Ah the bell'_

**5 minutes later Author's pov~**

Reina finally found her class. She opened the door, the sensei/teacher was staring at her. The students couldn't see her.

"Are you lost?" I faked a smile

"No... but I was but I found my way to my class" the teacher frowned

"then why are you here?" she asked

"Because I'm in this class..." the teacher gasped and looked at her desk

"Gomenasai! Ok class we have a new student! Come and introduce your self." the teacher announced

Reina stepped in the classroom and when to the front where everybody could see her.

"My name is Reina Echizen." she said,

"Umm Echizen-san... is there anything else?" the teacher asked

"like what."she answered. That was when everyone sweat dropped and then started to laugh. (Not Sanada and Renji) The teacher frowned.

"Like what you like dislike and family,"Reina darkened

"I like... tennis I guess, I hate annoying people and I am from America." the teacher sighed

"*sigh* That is enough... call me Satsuki-sensei where do you want to sit?"

"Anywhere"replied Ryoma

"Alright... there's a seat beside Yukimura-san, Yukimura-san please raise your hand up so she can see where you are'

A boy with blue hair and aqua**(Sorry if it is wrong! I don't know his eye colour!)**eyes raised his hands. Ryoma was shocked by his appearance, but didn't show it. She was confused by why the girl was wearing a boy's uniform. Ryoma snapped out of it and walked up to him, sat down and started to sleep.

**Yukimura Seiichi's pov~**

****I raised my hands and she started to stare at me. After a few second she walked to me, sat down the desk beside me and started to sleep. I noticed all the girls glared at her but Reina just ignored her and stuck her tongue out at her. One got so angry that she said

"Sensei! Ryoma is sleeping!"

"Haruka! Call her by the last name, that is rude! Alright, Echizen-san please read page 58~!"

I giggled when Ryoma got up, she seem a bit mad and stood up. I gave her my textbook and told her where to read. She looked and it and said

"_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah (__**Sorry I don't know what should she way .)**__. _"

'Wow! She is really fluent with her English' I thought

"Perfect! I guess that why a freshman like you skipped the two years! You are really amazing, even I can't be that fluent!"

I saw everyone's eye open wide open but of course not Renji-san and Sanada-san. Everyone gasping but Echizen-san just sat back down and slept.

**Sanada Genichirou's pov (time change at lunch time)**

****'That was really amusing, she likes tennis. I wonder if she is good in tennis.

"Sanada-san what are you thinking about?" a light voice shot out

"Ah! I was thinking about the girl in first block, she is really amusing! She even got the most strict teacher to let her sleep in class, in the middle of teaching. Plus she like tennis and thats unusual with girls." I said

"What happened?" said Bunta. Yukimura smile and said

"Well tell you guys at the rooftop"

**Author's pov (Ryoma is at the rooftop)**

****The door open quickly and made a band noise. Sanada yelled out

"If you do that again I will make you run laps!" They kept talking till they FINALLY noticed her,

Reina stared at the regulars and they started at her. There was a great silence until

"Why are you guys here" she said,

"Hello Echizen-san!" Yukimura-san

"Sanada-san, Yanagi-san, Yukimura-san. Drop the san and call me Reina." Reina said

"Alright right then I will call you Ru-chan(Yukimura)Reina-chan(Renji and Sanada)"

"Then you will call us"Yukimura started

"Genichirou"Sanada continued

"Renji" Yanagi continued

"Seii-chan or what you want to call me," Yukimura finished with a angelic smile.

**Bunta's Pov**

****"So what happened?" I asked

"She's a transfer student and she made a fool out of Haruka-chan" stated Yukimura

"Ehh? I like this girl already! Not many girls can make a fool out of her! She is really scary, a scary fan girl of buchou!" every regular nodded (Even Sanada). Everyone ate in silence until buchou said something.

"Ru-chan I heard you like tennis, are you good in tennis?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I do not know your expectations." she replied

"Ah! Yes, sorry about that. Hmm... our expectation is to be a national tennis player!"

"I don't know."

Suddenly Niou-senpai started to laugh really hard.

"Of course she is good! She won 5 tournament in a row! You think she is not good? She can even win me" He blurted

Everyone gasped, even me. Akaya was approaching her and saying he wanted to play tennis with her. I silenced him by saying

"How did you know that Niou-senpai It seemed like Renji-senpai didn't even know!" Akaya's sparked

"Yeah, yeah! How did you know?" Niou-senpai sighed

"I'm her childhood friend, that's all."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled (not buchou, fukubuchou, and Renji-senpai)

* * *

**So how was it? I really hope you like it! Anyways thank you for reading. Until next time! **


End file.
